Thrown Into The Mix
by jessegdixon
Summary: Regan Cassidy depended on her granddad heavily until he died, now the only people she has to depend on are old Doc, some lovely Irish twins, and an Italian package boy, things can get complicated though when love and killing is thrown into the mix... Murphy/OC Starts off 2 months before St. Patty's day and will continue into the movies


_**HI GUYS! SO I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A BOONDOCK SAINTS FANFIC! YAY! BEEN KINDA ON A BOONDOCK SAINTS HIGH HERE RECENTLY AND WAS LIKE OH WHAT THE HELL… THESE GUYS KICK ASS THEY DESERVE A WORTHY FANFIC, SO I HOPE I CAN GIVE IT TO THEM… SO READ AND GET TO MEET MY NEWEST HEROIN REGAN CASSIDY, THE STORY STARTS 2 MONTHS BEFORE THE CHECKOV INCIDENT WITH HER GRANDFATHER DYING AND HER HAVING TO MOVE TO BOSTON WITH AN OLD FAMILY FRIEND DOC MCGUINTY. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE HER AND ALL… REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I AM OPEN TO CRITICISM OR PRAISE GOT TOUGH SKIN SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. LET ME HAVE IT IF I DO SOMETHING WRONG… CAUSE MESSING UP THE SAINTS' STORY IS THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO, SO READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! ENJOY**_

_**LOVE**_

_**J**_

**CHAPTER 1: New to Boston**

'_I hear the train a coming, it's rolling around the bin… I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when.' _Regan turned up Johnny Cash while driving down the Boston coast in her granddad's 72 black Mustang convertible. '_Well I'm stuck in Folsom Prison and time keeps dragging on.'_ Regan's long and thick brown hair flows behind her as the Boston sun beats down on her sun kissed skin. She checks her rearview mirror as she puts on sunglasses the sun killing her light green eyes.

'_When I was just a boy, my mama told me "Son, always be a good boy don't ever play with guns.' _Regan opens the passenger glove box revealing her Webley revolver her granddad left her, checking on it as she entered the Irish community. _'Well I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die.' _Regan smiles as she shuts the glove box knowing nobody's gonna fuck with her.

She slows the old mustang down as McGuinty's comes into view. She sighs not seeing the place in a very long time. _'When I hear that whistle blowin… I hang my head and cry.' _Johnny finishes singing before Regan parks the car and takes out the keys. She sits in the Mustang for a moment to gather herself after the long drive from Georgia. She sighs and looks around. The area wasn't the greatest, but it was like a family everyone had each others backs and it was fine, but Regan knew that the only person who currently had her back was old Doc McGuinty.

She opens the glove box once again this time taking out her Webley checking the rounds before sticking it in her pants under the concealment of her brown leather jacket. She watches as the bar's door slowly open's and a frail old Doc steps out. She smiles as she sees his familiar face, he was exactly the same not changing in the least. He was the same old Doc, but Regan was a whole new Regan. Happy to see him she gets out of the mustang and walks quickly to him taking in a hug. "H-H-Ho-How ar-are ya lass?" Doc says as he pulls out of the embrace.

"As good as I can be, I guess." She says in her faint Irish accent, being raised by her fully Irish grandfather, but living in America made her have a mixed accent that was a bit different. "S-ssss-ssorry ta hear a-about yo-ou're Grandda. G-gg-good man. FUCK… ASS!" She smiles slightly as Doc places a hand on her shoulder. She sighs sadly. "Yea me too." She says thinking back to her recently passed guardian. She heads to the backseat of the mustang and pulls out her faded green pack strapping it on her shoulder.

"C-cco-come grr-grab you a dr-drr-drink lass." Doc says directing her to the bar's door. She smiles and follows the old Irishman into the bar, she had known all her life. Once in the bar she took in its familiar musky scent. Just like Doc it had remained the same throughout the years. She found herself sitting at the old wooden bar as Doc made his way around it. "Wh-h-what would you like lass? A-a-anything he-he-he- here." Doc tells her waving his hand to the selection of alcohol. "Glass of whiskey Doc." She told him nodding her head at the old Irish bottle of whiskey across the bar.

"T-th-that's a-a bit strong there lass." Doc states worried and she shakes her head. "I need strong." She tells him resting her pack on the ground. Doc sighs and slowly pours the golden liquid that Regan in her mind is begging for. Doc finally gets done and slides her the glass. "FUCK… ASS!" He yells out through the silent bar making Regan laugh a bit. "Thanks Doc." She says wrapping her fingers around the cold glass raising it to her lips. The soft amber liquid flows down her throat giving her a warm feeling, but with a little kick.

"Damn, that's good Doc. Always the best." She tells him knowing how good his whiskey was, she had almost forgotten. Doc smiles. "So, when do you want me starting?" Regan asks now focusing on the main reason she was here in the first place. "Wh-wh-whenever you'd like la-lass." Doc stutters in his thick Irish accent.

"Well when do the regulars usually come in?" Regan asks him wanting to know her schedule. "Well some g-g-good b-b-b-boys come in at 5, b-b-but it's m-m-mo-mostly slow." Doc tells her with a bit of sadness in his voice. "FUCK… ASS!" He repeats. Regan sighs, his speech has gotten worse, that's now three fuck asses. "You know the time Doc?" Regan asks. He points to an old clock hanging on the wall as he cleans one of the glasses. Regan reads 3:49 on the ancient clock. "Fuck what day is it Doc?" She asks him losing track of the days with recent events. "S-S-Sunday, lass." Doc answers her.

"Shit, Grandda would be killing me right about now, missing church you know?" Regan says sighing. "You know where I could find the nearest one, Doc?" Regan asks him. "I-I-I think t-there's one, on-on uh-uh Lakeview." Doc informs her as she pounds the last of the whiskey and sits the now empty glass on the bar. She sits her bag on the counter. "Doc you think you could watch my things for me?" She looks at the old man as he takes the bag off the counter.

"S-s-sure thing lass." Doc says hiding the bag and its contents behind the old wooden bar. "Just think I'll pay my worships for the day." She says walking towards the door. "I'll be back by 5:00 to serve those good boys of yours don't you worry." She waves bye to Doc and leaves the bar lighting a cigarette taking in its soothing fumes.

She sees some thug Italian looking men eyeing the old mustang. They are all overweight and looked like mafia muscle of some sort. "Hey assholes step back!" She shouts at them. "Oooh she's gotta mouth on her Frank! Someone should teach this lady how to use it." One of the men with curly dark hair says and Regan rest her hand on her Webley smirking as she puffs on her cigarette. These guys were pussies. "She's also gotta gun." Regan says and pulls her revolver out and twirls it a bit, knowing some tricks her granddad taught her.

"Now I reckon you guys are smart well actually you know what, I take that back, I reckon you guys would like to spend your night somewhere other than a hospital right?" She takes another puff of her "cancer stick" as her granddad would've called and flicks it in front of the three thugs standing in front of her. They stand in between her and the car speechless. She puts the revolver back underneath the safety of her leather jacket. "Now boys if you excuse me, I gotta make church today."

She shoves past them and hops into the convertible mustang. The men stand in shock as she revs the engine and waves good-bye. She smiles in satisfaction after dealing with those pricks. She makes her way through the Boston streets and finds Lakeview where Doc had directed her to go. Immediately the large stone church with a white steeple sticks out in her view of the street, the proximity of Doc's and the church is convenient.

She slows the mustang as she goes down the street. She sees the pleasant looking Lakeview Deli to her left than as she gets farther down the street she sees an odd sight. Two men walk in the same step, same tattoos, same looking clothes, and same looking features smoking as they walk. Immediately Regan can see they are brothers and from her view they're actually not that bad looking. One of the men notices her looking at them and hits the other man on the shoulder and points to the mustang.

"AYE!" He shouts and whistles. "Give us a ride lass!" The men joke and hit each other as she drives bye. She smiles knowing they're Irish, but they seemed familiar on top of it. They walk on in the opposite direction of the church hitting each other and goofing off. Regan finally makes her way to the church. As she slows the car to a stop she watches as church goers pile out leaving. "Shit!" Regan says to herself knowing she missed the service.

She gets out of the car at least going in to say a prayer. She passes the people exiting and goes in. Quickly the church is emptied and Regan sits in a back row bowing her head to her lord. Her faith had run short with the past few days and she desperately needed a sign.

"_Lord…" _She prayed in her mind. _"I know I haven't been the best, here lately… with Grandda passing on to you, I have to say it's been hard. I know you have your reasons for taking him away, but I have to tell you lord it was an asshole move. I wasn't ready and I truly wish I had been. Look I am not asking for much; just that you'll take care of him and… god if you're listening I'd just like a little sign that things are going to get better, that maybe this world isn't as fucked up as I think. Just please god, prove me wrong."_

"Amen." She says out loud this time as she kisses the golden cross hanging around her neck that once belonged to her mother. She stares at the large holy cross in the front of the church with what would usually be love, but this time something different, more like disappointment. She didn't know how long she had sat their staring at the dying Jesus on the cross, but it seemed like forever.

Finally an old man in robes walks up to her. "Dear may I help you with something?" The man asks concerned. He startles her. "No no, father, I was just- I was just leaving." She says quickly getting up. "Just thought I would have a word with god." She walks out fast leaving the old priest puzzled. She lights a cigarette sighing as she walks down the steps of the church to her mustang. She gets in and sees that the time is 4:37 and decides to make her way back to Doc's and have her something to eat before the "Good boys" that Doc had talked about arrived.

The car ride thankfully wasn't that long and she quickly made her way back to McGuinty's. She stomps out her cigarette before entering the bar. Once in the old Irish pub she hears laughing coming from the bar. She looks to see the same two Irish men from Lakeview sitting at Doc's bar drinking and having a good ole' time. They turn to see her standing in the doorway. "AYE! MURPH, IT'S THE MUSTANG!" One of the men who is slightly taller with shorter hair than the other says to his brother.

"AYE! Your right Conn!" The brother who is shorter says. Regan notices his blue eyes, slight facial hair, and a beauty mark sitting right above the left side of his lip. He looked oddly familiar other than just seeing him on Lakeview and the attraction to say the least was immediate. "Come have a drink with us Lass!" The taller one waves her to come to them. She heads towards them without hesitation, but jumps over the bar instead. "How about I just get you guys some more whiskey?" Regan says grabbing the bottle and their glasses as Doc appears from the back of the bar.

The boys look confused as Doc doesn't pay any attention to her being behind the bar. "B-boys t-t-this is Regan Ca-ca-ca-Cassidy." Doc informs them sensing their confusion as Regan hands them their glasses back full with the amber whiskey. "S-s-she's gonna be he-hel-help'n me with t-t-ta ta b-b-bar. Regan my dear," Doc looks at Regan. "T-t-these are the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy." The taller one was Connor and the shorter one proved to be Murphy.

"T-t-thay are the good b-b-boys I had been tell'n you ab-b-bout." Doc says to her and she smiles. "I believe we already met somewhat." She says particularly smiling at Murphy who had been the one yelling at her on the street. Connor throws an arm around Murphy and rubs his head. "She was the girl Murphy had-"Connor begins to say before Murphy elbows him. Murphy's cheeks grow red.

"I-I mean Murphy and "I" had been telling you about." Connor says laughing and winking at Doc. "Oh a-a-alright I-I got ya boys." Doc says leaning over to whisper in Murphy's ear. "Don't w-w-worry Murph m-m-my b-b-boy. I w-w-won't t-t-ell the lass." Doc tries to whisper, but is loud enough for all to here. Connor burst out laughing almost falling out of his stool as Murphy puts his head down in defeat. Regan smiles at the goofy brothers getting a sense of joy and family from them. They were in fact good boys, not the usual kind you find in pubs.

"So lass what brings you to our little corner of the world?" Connor asks Regan taking a swig of his whiskey. Regan pours herself a glass of whiskey too. "Well Doc's a family friend and thought he could use the help, that's all." Regan says not wanting to talk about the death of her grandfather to these practical strangers. Doc puts a hand on her shoulder understanding.

"Aye lass, you look familiar a bit." Murphy says raising his head from the bar and Connor nods his head agreeing. "Yea she does a bit, doesn't she?" Connor says. Regan shakes her head. "I don't know, I come up to Boston every year for St. Patty's." Regan tells them agreeing that they too do look familiar. Murphy shoots up as a light bulb hits. "I got it! St. Patty's Connor!" He says hitting his brother in the arm. "She was that girl last year! Remember the one?" Murphy says excited. Regan looks puzzled and Connor thinks for a moment than the light bulb hits him.

"Oh yes!" Connor cheers and pats Murphy on the back. "I remember now Murph!" Connor wraps his arm around his brother's head. "I remember Murph how you told me about the one lass, with the tight black shirt and the-the red heels and the nice rac—"Connor begins to say as Murphy punches him. "You bastard!" Murphy says blushing. Regan laughs and smiles for the first time in a long time. "So wait you guys were here last year?" Connor shoves Murphy off of him. "Well yes! Our first year in Boston and our first year at Doc's here!" Connor says swigging his whiskey and slamming it on the counter.

"Me I couldn't remember the night lass, but got the full story from my brother Murph here." Connor says putting arms around his brother. "Shut up!" Murphy says not wanting Connor to reveal any more. "See here lass you were the first American girl to catch my dear brother's eye!" Connor says laughing as Murphy slaps the back of his head. "CONNOR!" Murphy yells embarrassed. Regan smiles knowing that at least she's not getting hit on by a bunch of drunken pricks.

Regan fills up another glass of whiskey and slides it too Murphy who rests his head on the bar once again. He looks up at her. "Here looks like you need it." She laughs. Murphy takes the glass looking into her green eyes and she stares back for a moment. "Thank you." Murphy's beautiful Irish accent fills the room. "So lass, how long are you staying in our fine city of Boston?" Connor asks drinking his whiskey. She looks at Murphy as she answers Connor. "Don't know… however long I need." Murphy smiles at her statement.

.o.o.

They sit for hours talking and drinking Doc's whiskey. Regan wasn't expecting them all to be able to talk as long as they did. Regan particularly was able to get along with Murphy better even though Connor was so talkative. She found Murphy eyeing her all night, but to her surprise she was eyeing him too. She always had said that she would never like a guy from a bar, but Mr. Murphy MacManus was making it hard.

For the longest time it was just her, the boys and Doc when they heard the large wooden door of the bar swing open. A man with long dark hair and a full beard wearing a long black coat steps in. The boys turn around and throw their hands and drinks in the air. "ROCCO!" The brothers yell before making a sprint to the large man and taking him into a big warm group hug.

"Hey Doc! A beer!" The man orders Doc as the three boys sit down at the bar. Doc goes to make Rocco a beer, but Regan stops him. "I got it Doc." She smiles at the old man. "O-o-ok lass." Doc says. Rocco looks at Regan in a stupor. "Who's this?" Rocco asks. Murph throws an arm around Rocco. "This is our girl Regan, Roc! Irish-American!" Murphy says patting Rocco on the back. "Such a fine breed!" Murphy says looking at her smiling as he swigs his one of many glasses of whiskey and beer. Regan smiles as she hands Rocco his beer. "Regan Cassidy."

"So wait let me get this right you're going to be pouring our drinks now instead of old "Fuck ass" over there?" Rocco asks taking a drink of his beer. They all look at her waiting for an answer. "Yea… yea I guess so." She nods and Rocco shakes her hand smiling. Murphy looks excited at hearing the news.

"Welcome to the family miss!" Rocco says letting go of her hand. "What family?" Regan asks. Connor looks at her. "The kind that takes no shit." He says as Murphy raises a shot. Murphy looks at them all. "CHEERS!" Murph's Irish accent rings through the empty bar as they all raise shots in the air. Regan feels truly happy as they all face each other shots in the air. She looks into Murphy's smiling blue eyes and wonders if this is the sign god had sent her.

.o.o.

Eventually, much to Regan's sadness, the night did end and the three good boys had to leave. She escorted them to the door. Connor and Rocco went out the door after hugging her good-bye and kissing her on the cheek, but Murphy stayed behind. He looked at her with his blue eyes concerned after Conn and Roc left.

"Do you have a place to stay lass?" He asks making her smile. "Yea gonna spend the night here at the bar." Murphy puts a hand on her shoulder. "You sure?" Murphy asks making Regan feel important, that someone actually cares where she ends up tonight.

"Yea I'm fine, Murph." She tells him putting both hands on his cheeks. She pulls him in giving him a peck on his cheek as she had done Connor and Rocco. She gives him a hug, but both of them do not let go. She hugs him longer than the previous two, not knowing why. Maybe the sure fact that Murphy had just showed more concern than the other two or maybe just the fact that she had finally found a friend and didn't want him to go.

"Goodnight dear." He said in her ear than turned around leaving out the door. She sighed locking up the bar behind him. Regan than looked up at the clock reading 12:54. "Shit." Regan says to herself not believing that her, Doc, and the boys had actually talked that long. Although now feeling exhausted she didn't regret it. The bar was lonely now, Doc having left for bed an hour ago leaving the boys in her care. She was tired and didn't want to wake Doc so she dug in her bag and pulled out a blanket to sleep on the vinyl couches lining one of the bar walls.

She had good dreams for the first time in weeks, but they were ended with a "Hey lass wake up!" Startling Regan. She pulled out her knife and stuck it to the throat of a familiar Irishman with blue eyes. She looked at Murphy who looked frightened but amused. She slowly lowered her knife. "Christ fuck, Murphy!" She said taking a deep breath as she sat back onto the couch. "Sorry to startle ya, but we need our coffee." Murphy says smiling.

Regan rubs her head tired. "What time is it?" She asks with her head pounding with a small hangover from the night before. "Quarter till nine." She hears Connor's voice chime in and looks up seeing it is just the brothers and no Rocco. No Doc is to be seen either. "Fuck why are you in the bar this early? And how in the hell did you get in here?" She asks the boys who laugh as they take a seat at the bar. Murphy waves a key. "Doc gave us our own official key." Murphy says and Connor chuckles. "Now see most people have their coffee in the mornings, but my dear brother and I have our beer!" Connor says putting an arm around Murph.

She heads around the bar and makes them their beers. They talk for a few before the boys have to go to work at one of Boston's meat packing plants.

.o.o.

The week goes by and a routine builds. The boys wake her up in the mornings, she gets them beer, they go to work, she cleans the bar and hangs out, and than the boys come around five and they all drink and laugh than the next morning it starts all over again. All week and the only customers she has had have been the three good boys that have became her best friends. Being friends with the Irish is like being in kindergarten all over again, one minute you're complete strangers and the next you're the best of friends.

She almost feels bad as Doc hands her a pay check that Sunday, feeling like she has robbed him. Regan feels she is being paid to have fun and drink with her friends all week long. This Sunday she is determined to find another job and a place to stay. The brothers come in earlier than usual and sit at the bar. Regan already has the beers poured and slides them to the two Irishmen. "Good morning boys!" She tells them and smiles at Murphy who smiles back.

"So boys, as much as I love Doc and all. That couch isn't the best and my paycheck isn't the heaviest. So I was wondering—"She says, but is interrupted by Connor. "We can get ya a job and a place to stay." Connor says drinking his beer than slamming it. "But first you have to go to church with us." Murphy points to the cross dangling from her neck. "Aye, we know you're religious." Murphy says smiling.

"Okay you got yourselves a deal, but don't tell Doc. I don't want him to get upset or anything." The boys get up. "You got it lass. Now to church?" Murphy says as Connor and Murphy hold out their arms. Regan excitedly jumps over the counter and heads to them taking their arms and kissing both of their cheeks. "I can get used to that." Murphy says after her lips leave his cheek. She rolls her eyes. "Don't count on it." She smiles. "Now let's go." The three leave the bar arm to arm.

They get outside and unlock arms. They stare at the mustang and Regan hops in it. "Come on!" She waves to them to get in. "Walking is for pussies." She says and the boys laugh. "The ladies got a point." Murphy says. Murphy jumps up front and Connor jumps in the back. The three light cigarettes and the mustang moves. Regan watches as Murphy's hair blows back in the wind and he puffs a cigarette. She'd never admit it to him, but he looked pretty damn good sitting in her mustang.

They finally pull onto Lakeview seeing rows of cars sitting in front of the church and people walking into it. They flick their cigarettes aside and jump out of the mustang heading to the church. Once inside she joins the brother's in a pew, bowing their heads in prayer as the priest Regan had met a week before says his sermon.

"_Lord…" _Once again she prays in her mind. _"Thank you for this week and my new friends. I am sorry for doubting you, but don't think I am done being mad at you. I still don't see what use my Grandda is to you up there. I have a feeling now that things are getting better, but god why do I still have that bad gut feeling, am I going to lose someone else? What's going to happen? I know you can't answer that, but please just watch over me and my friends the best you can and tell Grandda I said hi." _

Once again she kisses her mother's cross and whispers "Amen" feeling better. She looks and notices that Connor and Murphy are no longer beside her, but kissing the feet of Jesus at the front of the church. She found it odd that nobody else found this odd. No one tried to stop them as they did this interrupting the sermon, not even the priest himself. "What the hell?" Regan whispered as they walked down the main aisle to the front doors looking at peace.

She got up quickly and excusing herself as she made her way through the row of people. She walked to them and they all three exited the church together. "What the hell was that?" Regan asks them once they are out. Murphy and Connor light cigarettes. "Short and sweet lass. We have our words with god and he gets our point." Connor says serious. "You don't need to have expensive clothes and your full attention to worship god. Church is for talking to him, not to show off." Murphy says puffing on his cigarette.

Regan takes his cigarette smiling and puffs on it. "Well boys you gotta point…" She says handing back Murph his cigarette. "Just wish you would've told me that, back when I was wearing a dress every Sunday." They all three laugh together. "Come on let's go get lunch." She says and walks down the street towards the Lakeview Deli. "I thought walking was for pussies?" Murphy says smiling at her, she rolls her eyes. "This short of a walk just makes you an asshole." She says smiling. The boys march up to her on either side. The hold their arms out. "Madam may we escort you?" Murphy says smiling into her green eyes.

"Aww look at you two, my two proper Irish angels." She says smiling sarcastically. "No ma'am more of Saints I'd say." Murphy says Connor nods his head in agreement. "Saints does have a better ring to it now doesn't it?" Connor says looking down at her. "Fine my 'Saints' will you join me for lunch?" Regan smiles. "Don't mind if we do." Murphy says and the three of them walk the rest of the way to the Deli.

.o.o.

The three sit in a back booth in the corner. Regan shares a seat with Murphy while Connor sits across from them. They all finish their sandwiches quick so they can talk. "So I went to church, now you guys gotta hook me up." She says leaning over the table with the look of business on her face. "Well we could set you up at the plant they're always look'n for workers, plus a woman would be nice to have around." Murphy says and she smiles at him. "Whatever pays that doesn't involve standing on a street corner or working a pole." She says having made a vow a long time ago never to sink that low.

"We'd never want you in that business… so don't let us catch ya." Murphy says protectively. Regan smiles. "Don't think you have to worry. So what about living, you guys know of any places?" She asks getting back to business. "Well there's always our building." Connor suggests, but Murphy objects. "No place is a shit hole, she can't live there." Regan finds him being concerned reassuring.

"Hey, is it cheap and has beds?" Regan breaks in looking into Murphy's deep blue eyes than to Connor. "Yea…" Connor says. "But Murph's right—"Connor begins, but is interrupted. "It doesn't matter I'll only be sleeping there, Most of the time I'll just be at Doc's. Plus I'll be close to drinking buddies." She says nudging Murphy playfully. They laugh and throw their hands up. "Alright so that's it we got plans." Connor says. "Now dear brother time to go to work."

The boys stand up and Murphy holds his hand out to Regan to help her out of the booth. "Alright I guess we'll see you lass." Murphy says his good-byes and goes to hug her, but she stops him. "No, how far is the plant?" Regan asks. "Down by the docks." Connor answers her. "I know you guys were enjoying the mustang. It beats walking. Besides you guys are the only customers Doc won't miss me." She tells them. Connor looks at her and smiles big. "Alright lead the way lass." Connor says and the boys follow her to the mustang. Murphy again in the front and Connor in the back.

"Why does Murphy get shotgun?" Connor whines. "Cause I'm her favorite." Murphy says teasing and leans over pecking her on the cheek. Regan rolls her eyes. "Keep that up and you won't be." Regan smiles and revs the Mustang pulling out from in front of the church.

Finally after about 15 minutes in the car with Murphy eyeing her Regan pulls in front of the plant the ocean in view behind it. She sits in the car while the boys jump out. They come to the driver side and look at her. "Why don't you come in and talk to the big man? He could fix you up." Connor says and she sighs. "I guess I'm here aren't I." Her soft and faint mixed Irish accent shows through.

She gets out of the convertible and walks into the plant following Murphy and Connor. Immediately as they walk in people cheer. "Well you're loved." Regan looks at Murphy. "Well what can I say I am pretty incredible." He smiles her favorite smile. "Yea keep telling yourself that." She teases him. Some men come up and shake their hands and pull them in for hugs. Regan can tell even though the smell of dead animal rings through the air this is where she wanted to work.

An older man with a balding head walks up to the brothers than looks at her. "Murph I told you no visitors even if it is a girl." The man says to Murphy who grows red. Connor helps his brother out. "No Phil, we brought her to you she needs a job… and look around do see very many women." Connor and Murphy put their arms around the man. "See here Phil we're doing us all a favor!" Murphy says and the men cheer and the few women look angry. "I'm a hard worker." Regan pleads while Phil thinks.

They all stand silent waiting an answer. Murphy and Connor look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Preeeettttyyyy plllleeeasse!" Murphy begs like a child. Phil throws his hands in the air. "I give up! When can you start?" Phil says. Everyone but the women cheer. Murphy runs up to her and picks her up swinging her around. He finally puts her down and she looks to Phil. "I can start today if you'd like." She tells him and he looks at the boys who are celebrating irritated. "That's fine lass, but boys you're training her. If she screws up it's on you." Phil says pointing at them. Murphy puts his arm around the old man and kisses him on the cheek. "When have we ever let you down?" Murphy smiles.

Phil shrugs him off smiling. "Just go back to work hooligans." He walks off and Connor and Murphy shout at him "WE LOVE YOU!" Phil flips them the bird and returns to work. Connor turns to her. "Ok lass, time to get you a coat." Connor says and the brothers take her by the arms and lead her away. The women stare at her with envy and hate.

"What have you boys gotten me into?" Regan asks them as they put on white lab looking coats and latex gloves. "We could get you into a lot worse… now put this on." Murphy smiles handing her a lab coat and gloves. She does so rolling her eyes as they laugh. Once she has the coat and gloves on they stare at her plotting something in their matching blue eyes. "What?" She looks at the devious twins. "Sorry lass." Connor says laughing as he hands her a hair net. "You have to be fucking kidding me?"

The boys break into hysterical laughs as she puts her hair in a ponytail and tucks it into the net. "You look beautiful love." Murphy says sarcastically trying to contain his laughter. "Assholes." She says. "Go on teach me how to work this shit." She says pointing to the machines. The boys escort her to the first machine teaching her the basics and the rule of thumb.

"CONNOR!" Phil yells from his perch. "Let Murphy teach the lass you go help bring in a shipment." Connor pats her on the back. "Good luck and try not to lose a finger in the machines." Connor says smiling as he walks off. She rolls her eyes. Regan and Murphy go to the next machine and he starts to explain it to her. She feels eyes watching her and sees the women standing angry and jealous.

She whispers to Murphy. "They're watching me." She nods to the small group of women. Murphy scoffs and looks at them than into her green eyes. "Don't worry the horny toads are just mad that I'm not showing them how to work this piece of shit." He says kicking the side of the meat cutter. He goes back to explaining it, but can tell she is still worried about the women. He looks at the group of women with his eyebrows knitted. "Here." He says going behind her and grabbing her arms. "Let me show you how to do it."

She looks back at him and he smiles and winks. He takes her arms and shows her how to pull the levers and slide meat in. He whispers in her ear his breath on her neck. "They wanna show we'll give them one." He than talks louder so the women can hear him. "You're doing great." He let's go of her arms than turns her around. "I think you deserve a reward." He says loudly than without warning grabs her face softly and makes his lips meet hers. She doesn't fight only grabbing his work coat and pulling him in his lips soft as they press firmly onto hers.

She smiles as she hears the women's gasps and whispers. Murphy pulls away and puts an arm around her looking at the women. He waves at them. "Hey girls how's it going." He says and they just look at Regan angry. Regan likes the looks they're giving her this time and pulls on Murphy's coat kissing his whiskey scented lips again, this time shocking him. Her tongue forces its way in. Murphy doesn't fight as he puts his hands on her waste pulling her in.

This time they hear whistles and hollers from the men but don't look up or let go, only pressing their lips harder together as the hollering grows. "Murph don't think she needs training in that department my brother." They quickly pull apart seeing Connor carrying a bin of raw meat. He hands it to an irritated Murphy. "Needs cut." He says than puts an arm around Regan. "You know lass; I didn't get you a job so you could be working on my brother." Connor laughs as her face grows red and she shrugs him off. "Fuck you." She tells him. She doesn't know what just happened between her and Murphy. It feels wrong, like something she wouldn't have normally done. She takes the bin from Murphy. "I'll do it."

She places the bin of meat next to her and starts cutting it after just learning thoroughly from Murph. Connor and Murphy pop up beside her and help her. "Boys, I'm a big girl. I can do this myself. I did have a pretty good teacher." She smiles at Murphy. "Have you ever thought that maybe we would just like to help your stubborn ass?" Murphy says smiling. Regan doesn't want to like him and doesn't want to jump into a relationship her first week in Boston, but this Irishman was making it hard with his smiles and blue eyes. She was just gonna have to teach him a lesson and use some willpower.

.o.o.

At about 4:40 their shift ended. No more envious women, hair nets, stinking meat, and no more whooping and hollering from the men every time she bent over for a bin of meat to cut. She was glad when their shift ended seeing in Connor and Murphy's eyes that they were about to kill some co-workers. The men didn't bother her as much as the women did though. Every time she turned she could here whispering and giggling. By the end of the work day the three of them looked as if they were going to kill somebody.

As they walked out of the plant Regan fluffed out her long dark hair to help it recover from hours of being in a hair net. Connor walks ahead to the Mustang lighting a cigarette as Murphy stops Regan. He brushes hair out of her face than goes in for a kiss, but she puts her hands on his chest pushing him away before he can. "Shows over lover boy." She tells him not wanting to get too involved.

Murphy looks confused. "Well than what was that in there?" Murphy asks upset and a little hurt. "That…" Regan puts her head down. "That was a one time thing." Regan doesn't want to hurt her newly found friend, but she doesn't want to lead him in the wrong direction either. Murphy stands not finding words and a little angry and hurt. "What the hell?!" He says throwing his hands up marching towards the car.

Regan runs up to him and grabs his arm. "Murph wait!" He takes his arm away from her and looks back, hurt shines through his blue eyes. "Look I am sorry… okay? I just—I'm not that kind of girl." She tells him. "And what kind of girl would that be?" Connor says walking up concerned about the two. "I've only known you guys for a week and this was my first day on a job." She says answering Connor, but directing it at Murphy.

None of them say anything only standing in an awkward silence. Murphy walks away, but past the car lighting a cigarette. "Murph!?" Regan yells to him. "Think I'll be a pussy tonight and walk." Murphy shouts back at them not looking back. Regan looks to a confused Connor. "Lass, I'll meet you at Doc's." Connor hugs her good-bye than runs to Murphy. Regan sighs as she gets into her Mustang almost regretting not letting him kiss her, but she had principles. She had only known Murphy MacManus a week, she wasn't gonna give in that easy.

.o.o.

"MURPH! MURPH! Hey wait up!" Connor yells at Murphy as he marches down the street. Connor catches up to him grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face him. "You mind telling me what in the hell just happened?!" Connor says looking into his twins eyes. Murphy doesn't say anything. "She's—she—"Murphy doesn't know what to say. Connor smiles. "My dear brother was rejected?!" Connor laughs. Murphy hits him in the shoulder. "Shut up!" Connor puts an arm around his brother. "We all are rejected at some point brother." Connor says. "I've had my eye set on her for a year Conn." Murphy says as they walk.

"Murphy O' Murphy where art thou' Murphy!" Connor yells out and Murphy pushes him off of him. "Go to hell!" Murphy says angry and walking faster away from his brother. Connor runs up to him. "Did she tell you no? Did she tell you to never speak to her again?" Connor looks at Murphy who stops and shakes his head no.

"Well than my good brother there is still a chance. You probably just lessened that chance by acting like a big pussy." Connor says and Murphy looks at him angry. "Hey your words not mine. Just give her some time Murph. Don't jump the gun, I saw her with the incident at the plant; don't think she's as eager to walk away as you may think, Murph. Give the lass some time." Connor reassures his brother patting him on the back.

Connor smiles at his brother. "Plus no lass can resist a MacManus!" Connor says wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders. Murphy laughs. "And no MacManus can resist booze, to Doc's my fellow brother?" Murphy looks at Connor and Connor replies. "To Docs!" The boys walk arm to arm in the direction of their favorite pub.

.o.o.

Regan sighs as she walks into Doc's and makes her a drink. "Lass y-y-you alright? Where w-w-were ya t-to-today?" Doc asks her concerned from behind the bar. "Yea I'm fine Doc, just got a second job that's all." She says putting her head down. "You sure lass, t-t-t-that's a-a lot of work."

She nods her head. "Yea but its money." She takes a swig of her glass. "You can head to bed Doc, doubt the boys are coming in and if so I got them." She tells Doc. "Alright you get you s-s-s-some r-re-rest too." He tells her and she nods kissing him on the cheek before he heads to bed. She sighs knowing that she had forgotten to find a place to stay.

She throws her glass of whiskey at the wall in a grunt angry at the way the good day had turned to hell. She regretted how she had handled Murphy and wondered if she had just lost one of her only friends in Boston. She than caught view of the old piano sitting in the corner of Doc's bar. Music had always been a way she had relieved stress, but she hadn't sung since her grandfather passed. Regan walked towards the piano knowing she was due for this.

She lifted up the wooden latch and looked at the old dusty black and white piano keys. She brushed the keys with her fingers making light music ring through the empty bar. Regan pulls out the piano bench and takes a seat before starting to play the notes of a song she found appropriate for her situation. In her mind she dedicated it to Murphy.

Song: ShadowBoxer by Fiona Apple

'_Once my lover, now my friend… what a cruel thing to pretend.' _Her voice sang with the piano through the bar. _'What a cunning way to condescend… Oooh once my lover, now my friend… Oh you creep up like the clouds and you set my soul at ease… Then you let your love abound and you bring me too my knees…" _Regan sings the next verse absent minded to her surroundings her heart pouring into the song as two brothers enter the bar slowly listening to her.

"Connor!" Murphy whispers nudging his brother and pointing to a singing Regan. Her soft beautiful voice ringing through their ears. The boys sit silently at the bar helping themselves to some beer, her not knowing of their presence. _'You made me a shadow boxer baby I wanna be ready for what you do… I been swinging around cause' I don't know when you're gonna make your move' _Murphy and Connor smile at each other and Connor whispers into his twin's ear. "I think you might have a shot my dear Murphy."

Murphy listens to the song as he feels she is almost talking to him through it. _'So darlin' I just wanna say just in case I don't come through… I was onto every play, I just wanted you.' _Murphy smiles drinking his beer as she pours her heart out through her lips. _'So I'm a shadow boxer baby I wanna be ready for what you do... I been swinging around at nothin, I don't know when you're gonna make your move.' _The song sadly for Murphy comes to an end as Regan pulls down the latch to the piano oblivious still to their presence.

The boys clap and holler revealing their attendance startling her. She blushes embarrassed never before singing in front of anyone but her granddad. "Bravo!" The boys yell raising their beers. "Jesus fucking Christ! How long have you guys been here?!" She yells feeling a little exposed.

"Reg, now come on I am pretty sure Jesus' middle name wasn't fucking." Connor says and she hits him. "God damnit! I have half the mind to not pour you drinks tonight!" She tells them heading behind the bar. "Where did you learn that?" Murphy asks her looking into her green eyes as if nothing had ever even happened at the meat plant. "My Grandda taught me." She says looking down sadly remembering her granddad was painful. "Well it was beautiful." Murphy says looking into her eyes knowing the song was most likely directed at him.

She looks back at him and their gaze is interrupted as Rocco burst in. Connor looks at Murphy and winks before going to Rocco. Connor puts his arm around Rocco leading him to the door. "Hey Roc, why don't we go outside and catch some fresh air." Connor says Rocco protests. "But Conn, I just got here!" Connor leads him out the door to leave Murphy and Regan alone. The two left in the bar sit for a moment waiting for the other to speak.

Murphy is about to say something when Regan speaks up instead. "Murph I am sorry." She tells him leaning on the bar. "For what?" He asks. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to put ya in a situation like that Reg." Murphy puts his head down and she lifts it back up. "Look Murph, you're my friend. I don't want to hurt you or ruin ya. This is how it should be. Nothing more." Regan says and kisses him on the cheek. "I understand lass." Murphy says with disappointment shuddering through his eyes. He gives her a hug as Connor and Rocco come back in.

"So is everything good now?" Connor asks looking at them both. She smiles. "Yea Conn except I still don't have a place yet."

.o.o.

They all pile out of the mustang in front of Murphy and Connor's shit hole apartment building. "I forgot how big of a dump this place is." Rocco says before getting smacked in the head by Connor. "This is our home Roc, this our little piece of paradise." Connor says defending his place. They walk into the small cramped and moldy smelling apartment lobby. Murphy rings the bell on the front desk as many times as he can giving Regan a splitting headache as a cranky old man appears from a back room.

"What do you want?!" The man says in a tired voice. "Our lass here is looking for an apartment." Connor tells him as a rat scurries down one of the halls making Regan cringe. "How much you got?" The man looks at Regan and she holds out all of her money on her. He takes it. "Apartment 4B, it's all yours." The man says and disappears into the back. Regan looks confused. "That's it? I have an apartment?" She looks at the brothers and Rocco. "I guess so lass." Murphy says as the man returns with keys at hand. "Follow me." He says leading the small group of friends.

They take an elevator shaft to the 4th floor. "You gotta a bed, a kitchen, shower, and toilet. The rents one fifty better not be late." The old man says leading them down a musky hallway. He stops at the last door that has a peeling off '4B' on it and sticks the keys in jimmying them. "Gotta jimmy it a bit." The old man states as the door swings open revealing one room with a small kitchen and a sitting area with old glass wooden doors sticking off the side leading to another room.

The small group enters Regan at the lead. The man stands by the door as she looks around. The old man tosses her the keys and leaves shutting the door. "So this is mine." Regan states letting out a relief as she opens the glass doors revealing a small bedroom with a bath room on the side. "He never showed us places like this! You hit the lottery compared to us." Connor states. Murphy starts inspecting the apartment protectively. "It needs some work done." Murphy says and Connor looks at him. "Than ours needs a hell of a lot of work done." Connor says laughing as Regan flops down on the bed with relief.

Murphy than rushes to the window. "Hey Conn! It's got a-a fire escape… we're 5B right?!" Murphy says excited as they all move to him to check it out. Connor nods. "Yea we're 5B what's your point?" Connor says and Murphy slaps him on the arm. "My point is. We share the same fire escape. Hers leads up to ours." Murphy says and Regan goes to the window opening it. "No shit." She says climbing through the window and they follow her.

She gets out looking at the view of the alley and Boston. "Guys can we go back in, these fire escapes bug the crap out of me." Rocco states standing away from the edge. Connor laughs. "Is Roc afraid of heights?!" The boys and Regan burst out laughing. "Fuck you guys, I'm taking a cab!" Rocco says. "Roc!" Connor says and chases after him into the apartment. Murphy and Regan stay on the fire escape laughing. The laughing than dies when Murphy looks into her eyes. "I wish we weren't friends." Murphy says sighing. "What? Why?" She asks him taken a back.

"Because if we weren't I would be kissing you right about now." Murphy tells her making her blush a bit, but the night hides it. _Only a week,_ she reminds herself looking away to avoid his gaze and puts her hands on the rail. Murphy slides his hands to hers rubbing them softly. She looks up at his blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

_What the hell… a week is like a year with the Irish_, she says in her mind as she grabs Murphy's coat pulling him to her lips. She presses her lips against his as hard as she can. He doesn't fight the kiss and only pulls her in as tight as possible holding her in his arms. She than whispers brushing her lips across his ear, her breath sending shivers down Murphy's spine. ~1~ "Che cos'e una settimana?"

.o.o.

_TO BE CONTINUED:_

_**Next Chapter St. Patty's celebration**_

**REFERENCE**

**SONGS:**

**Folsom Prison Blues by Johnny Cash**

**Shadow Boxer by Fiona Apple**

**LANGUAGES TRANSLATION:**

**~1~ **_**Italian:**__What's a week?_


End file.
